Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for weaning a young animal from its mother, and more particularly, a halter with an attachment for weaning a young animal from its mother.
2. Background Information
The state of the art includes various devices for weaning a young animal from its mother. This technology is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings, including, but not limited to, that the devices can be injurious to both the mother and the young animal and are marginally effective and costly to manufacture.
For this and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention. The invention provides a simple device for weaning a young animal from its mother, which is believed to fulfill the need and to constitute an improvement over the background technology.
All United States patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Some examples of animal control devices, for which patents have been granted, include the following.
Walbridge, in U.S. Pat. No. 431,828, describes a leather halter having a continuous chain of metal links riveted to the exterior of all parts. With the halter fitted on the head of an animal, a padlock secures the halter in place. Thus, the animal can be chained to a stationary anchor and be protected from theft or from escaping the halter.
In U.S. Pat. No. 843,586, Dean discloses a cattle yoke having a wire collar that fits around the animal""s neck. A set of straps connects the collar to a muzzle loop that fits around the animal""s muzzle. Another twisted wire piece is attached to the loop near the animal""s forehead. The wire piece extends down the animal""s face between the eyes and curves upwardly away from the muzzle and mouth. The function of the upwardly curved wires is not stated.
Douglas, in U.S. Pat. No. 911,706, describes a hog poke including a head enclosing halter having a nose band that fits around the hog""s snout. The halter has triangular wire hooks that extend perpendicularly above and below the hog""s snout. The function of the hooks is to prevent the hog from going through, under or over wire fences or rail fences.
In U.S. Pat. No. 968,279, Steele et al. disclose a cattle-guard and halter that includes a metal band with leather padding that encircles the cow""s nose. A metal strip with an upturned end runs up the cow""s face between the eyes, while a downward hanging bar with a bent end extends from the metal band beneath the cow""s chin. Again, the function of the metal strip end and the bent bar is to engage a fence if a cow attempts to get through it.
Speck, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,005,666, describes a veterinary dental halter that includes a nasal band having two halves connected by a set of spring biased bolts. Each band half has an eyelet for connecting a rope or chain. Thus, the head of an animal can be held steady by fastening the nasal band to stationary objects.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,105,767, Goff discloses an animal poke and weaning halter device. The halter fastens to an animal""s head in standard fashion. A jointed linear bar is rotatably secured to the nose band and the head band of the halter and extends vertically between the animal""s eyes. Pushing on the bar above the animal""s head rotates the bar into the animal""s nose. A weaning flap can be attached to the device at the hose band to prevent a calf from sucking milk from the mother.
Grady, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,122,587, describes a halter having a leather padded nose band make of metal. Several outward facing curved hooks attached to the nose band prevent the animal from putting its head through a fence.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,335,118, Link discloses another animal poke or halter to prevent an animal from reaching through wire fences to graze. The device includes a heavy leather strap that encircles the nose and under the lower jaw of the head of the animal. The strap is held in position by a halter strap positioned around the animal""s head behind the ears. A W-shaped wire is secured to the strap and positioned atop the animal""s nose. The wire has sharpened ends that protrude toward the nose of the animal. Pressure on the W-shaped wire causes the sharpened ends to impale the anlimal""s nose. The device is described as also useful for weaning an animal from its mother.
Lenhart, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,504,063, describes another cow poke including a wire or metal halter unit having two protruding rods with hook ends. One rod extends upwardly from between the animal""s eyes while the other rod hangs downwardly over the animal""s nose and mouth with a pointed end. The hooked rods catch on fences if the animal tries to cross them. The device is also described as useful for weaning an animal from its mother.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,918,647, Jensen discloses another animal poke having a basic halter structure that includes a pair of T-shaped rods. One rod extends from the halter nose band and between the animal""s eyes to a curved pointed end above the animal""s head. The other rod hangs from beneath the animal""s chin with a forward curved pointed end. The curved rod ends engage any fence the animal tries to penetrate.
Masbruch, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,422,308, describes a halter having a nose band made of two longer metal links connected to a center link atop the animal""s nose. A pull chain tightens the metal nose band against the animal""s nose to provide control.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,246, Lawrence discloses a breaking lead halter for cattle that includes a head strap secured to a pair of arcuate side members that are hinged together at one end to form a nose loop. Each side member has a slot at the end opposite the hinge. Each side member has a post with a ring adjacent the hinge. A chain connecting the two side member ends and running through one post ring allows the side members to be pulled tightly around the chin and nose of the animal for control.
The applicant has devised a device which quickly weans a young animal from nursing its mother. The device is simple to make and easily attached to the young animal. The device is not injurious to either the mother or the young animal, yet functions to quickly wean the young animal from nursing, without trauma to either the mother or the young animal. The device is applicable to a wide variety of animals and can be sized to fit both larger and smaller animal species.
One embodiment of the invention is directed to a device that is attached to the nose strap of a halter for an animal. The halter is secured about the head of a young animal, such as a horse, llama, cow, sheep, goat, etc., in the normal fashion. The device provides a number of blunt projections that extend outwardly from the halter nose strap. When the young animal attempts to nurse from the mother, the blunt projections poke the mother, thereby causing the mother to move away from the young animal. Thus, the young animal is quickly weaned from the mother. The present invention allows the weaning process to occur without having to separate the mother from the young animal. The invention reduces stress and anxiety to both mother and offspring, as well as possible physical injury to the animals.
The device for attachment to the nose strap of the halter includes a linear, rectangular sheet of a sturdy material. A plurality of the blunt projections, such as copper rivets or rigid plastic connectors with a flat, enlarged base, are inserted through the sheet material with the projections on a common side thereof. A fastening means secures the linear sheet member to an outer surface of the halter nose strap, with the plurality of blunt projections extending opposite the nose strap.
In a further embodiment of the invention, a planar flap member is secured to the linear sheet member. The planar flap member has a plurality of the blunt projections extending from a common side thereof and in a common direction, with the blunt projections extending from the linear sheet member. With the linear sheet member secured to the halter nose strap, the flap member is positioned toward the animal""s nose with the halter on the animal""s head.
In a preferred embodiment, the rectangular sheet member is folded with each longer opposed edge meeting at the sheet member""s midline, thereby producing two interior passageways. The blunt projections, such as copper rivets with a flat, enlarged base, are inserted through the sheet member portion adjacent the member""s midline from inside one interior passageway at selected distances apart. A strip of loop and hook tape is secured to each folded flap of material so that folding the fabric material at the midline secures the two flaps together. The device is installed on the nose strap of a halter by encircling the nose strap with one flap of the fabric, with the fastener tape atop the nose strap, then folding the fabric material at the midline so the fastening tape engages. The blunt projections thus project upwardly from the nose strap. The sheet member is preferably a synthetic woven material such as nylon, polyester, polyethylene, etc. for durability. The planar flap member with blunt projections is fastened to the sheet member, as described above.
When the young animal has been weaned from the mother, the device is removed from the halter nose strap for use with another animal. The device is sized to fit the halter nose strap for small, medium or large animals with equivalent results. The blunt projections of the device are of minimal length to prevent undue injury to the mother when poked by the young animal.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, a plurality of blunt projections such as copper rivets or rigid plastic fasteners, each with a flat, enlarged base, are inserted through the nose strap of a halter with the blunt projections extending outwardly. The nose strap is preferably two layers of woven fabric stitched together, with the flat, enlarged bases of the rivets or plastic connectors there between, to prevent irritation to the nose of the animal wearing the halter.
In a further embodiment of the invention a planar flap member, having a plurality of the blunt projections on a common side, is secured to the nose strap member, as described above. The planar flap member is positioned toward the animal""s nose with the halter on the animal""s head.
The halter is sized to fit small, medium or large animals with equivalent results. The blunt projections of the device are of minimal length to prevent undue injury to the mother when poked by the young animal.
The invention also includes a method of weaning a young animal from nursing from its mother by securing one of the above described halter assemblies on the head of the young animal.